A plug-in connection may include, for example, one or multiple electrical lines, the electrical conductors of which are each conductively connected to a contact element, for example, a pin socket, which may be attached to a corresponding, complementary contact element, for example, a pin.
During operation, a plug-in connection is subject to high vibration loads. Due to this vibration load, the lines are moved and may transfer this movement to the directly connected contact. This may result in a relative movement between the pin and the contact, which in turn causes wear and consequently an increase of the contact resistance. This may result in a premature failure of the plug-in connection.
A possible measure for reducing the wear-inducing line movement is to fix the line in/on or outside of (same vibration level) the plug-in connection. The fixation is made on the cable insulation. Since, however, only the insulation of the line is fixed, the cable core, i.e., the conductor, is able to continue to move in relation to the insulation. The movement of the conductor may be transferred to the contact element. This may furthermore result in a relative movement between the pin and the contact and thus in premature wear.